parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Jungle Emperor 1
Duchess Productions' movie-spoofs of "Beauty and the Beast" Cast: *Belle - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Beast - Leo (Leo the Lion; 1966) *Prince Adam - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Gaston - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Lumiere - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Lumiere (Human) - Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Cogsworth - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *Cogsworth (Human) - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Mrs. Potts - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Chip - Sultan (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *Chip (Human) - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Fawn Deer (Disney's Bonkers) *Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Perdita (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *The Wardrobe - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Sultan the Footstool - Goliath II (Golitah II; 1960) *The Stove - Elliot (Pete's Dragon; 1977) *LeFou - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *The Baker - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *The Bookseller - Buck Cluck (Chicken Little; 2005) *The Bimbettes - Rita, Georgette (Oliver & Company), and Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Maurice - Tom with Jerry for extra (Tom and Jerry) *Phillippe - Bimbo (Simba the King Lion) *Monsieur D'Arque - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Old Peddler Woman - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *The Enchantress - Phoenix (Phoenix) *The Wolves - Wolves (Jungle Emperor Leo; 1997) Scene: * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 1 - The Prologue * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 2 - "Duchess" * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 3 - Duchess meets Fat Cat and Ferdinand * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 4 - Tom's Invention * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 5 - Tom and Jerry Get Lost * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 6 - Tom and Jerry Come Upon A Castle * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 7 - Fat Cat Propose to Duchess * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 8 - Duchess Arrives at The Castle * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 9 - Duchess' New Home * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 10 - "Fat Cat" * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 11 - Duchess meets Tigress, Sultan and Cow * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 12 - Duchess is Being Difficult * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 13 - Duchess Leaves Her Room/Meeting Bonkers and Mars * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 14 - "Be Our Guest" * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 15 - Exploring The West Wing/Duchess Finds The Magic Rose * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 16 - Duchess Runs Off/Leo Fights The Wolves * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 17 - Fat Cat Plans A Scheme with Shere Khan * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 18 - Something Special For Duchess ("Something There") * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 19 - Preparing The Castle ("Human Again") * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and The Beast") * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 21 - Leo Set Duchess Free * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 22 - Fat Cat's Evil Plan In Action ("Kill the Beast") * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 23 - The Castle Under Attack * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 24 - Leo vs. Fat Cat * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 25 - Transformation/Happy Ending * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 26 - End Credits Category:Duchess Productions Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof